Pinky Promise
by Jenix
Summary: The boys at schools made a bet that one of them will steal the transfer student's kiss, but what they didn't know is that the girl there after is an old friend. Sakuraxcentric, HinataxNaruto, InoShikamaru, Tentenx? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Jenny: Hi everybody! This is my sixth fanfic!

Naruto: Also we are going to celebrate the month of summer vacation!

Jenny: That's right Naruto. Today is a special thanks to the people who review my stories. You guys are the best of the best.

Naruto: Also she does not own my name and the show.

Jenny: Ahem…

Naruto: Okay, okay, she doesn't own Naruto.

School uniforms: Same thing as Sakura's High School Adventures.

**Ages:**

Girls: 16 (Temari is 17)

Boys: 17 (Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori: 18)

Chapter 1: The very beginning

**Flashback**

There were two people under a Sakura tree, they were both young one of them was a young raven-hair which looked like a chicken's bottom and the other was a bubble-gum hair which she's a girl.

"I promise I'll come back again," said the girl.

"Pinky promise?" the boy he out his pinky, the girl held out her pinky. Then they intertwine with a smiled.

"Pinky promise"

…

There were two people who were sitting at the edge of the lake. One of them has short raven-hair that love to draw and the other is the little bubble-gum hair girl. They're both laughing at each other about the good times they had when they met.

"Is there any other way you can stay?" said the boy.

"No, my parents decided that I should go to America and learn some few things about it," said the bubble-gum girl, "But I promise to come back again." She looked up the boy.

"Pinky promise?" he held out his pinky. Then the girl held out her pinky and intertwined with his and they both smiled.

"Pinky promise"

…

There were two people on a tree branch staring at the sunset together. One of them is a long brown hair boy with a loose ponytail on the back and the other is a bubblegum hair girl.

"So that's it?" said the boy.

"Huh?" said the girl in confusion.

"You're going to leave to America?"

"Yup, but I promise I'll be back," Then the boy held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" The girl smiled and held her pinky and intertwined with his.

"Pinky promise"

…

There were two people sitting on the rooftop looking at the full moon together. One of them is a spiky red-haired boy and the other is the bubble-gum hair girl.

"Do you have to leave?" asked the boy.

"Yeah…" replied the girl.

"But if you leave I would be alone again…" the boy face the girl with a sad face, but the girl smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and you won't be alone anymore because I'll always be right beside you and you'll be right beside me with all my friends," with that said, the boy smiled and held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"On what?"

"On that someday you'll come back," the girl smiled and held out her pinky and intertwine with his.

"Pinky promise"

…

There were two people sitting underneath the rooftop and looked up in the sky to see lots of stars in the sky. One of them is a long raven hair boy and the other is the bubblegum hair girl. The difference is that the boy is three years older then the girl.

"I'm going to miss you and your brother." said the girl.

"We're going to miss you too, but the only way to see us everyday is wish each star." Said the boy who looked at the girl, but the girl was still looking up in the stars.

"Can I promise you that I'll come back again?" the girl face the boy.

"If that's the promise, I want to make…" He held out his pinky.

"Do you pinky promise?" The girl held out her pinky and intertwines with his.

"Pinky promise"

…

There two people were on a beautiful garden, lying on the ground, and looking up in the stars telling the shape of an animal that connects to their imagination. One of them is a blonde hair boy and the other is the bubblegum hair girl, but the difference is that the blonde hair boy is three years older.

"Do you remember when we met, yeah?" said the boy.

"This place, right?" said the girl.

"Yup, yeah…" Then a shooting star shoots across the sky.

"Wow, a shooting star."

"Make a wish, yeah," with that, the girl made a wish.

"So what you wish, yeah?"

"I wish that I would come back again."

"Then…" He stood up and held out his pinky, the girl stood up and stare at his pinky.

"Do you pinky promise?" he said with a smile. The girl smiled back and held her to intertwine with his.

"Pinky promise"

…

There were two people on top of the hill, looking down at their hometown. One of them has spiky red hair and the other is the bubblegum hair girl, but the difference is that the red hair is three years older.

"It's really beautiful up here," said the girl, "How did you find it?"

"I found it last year when I was little, it cheers me up when I'm sad." Replied the boy.

"Wow and when I come back can you show me this place again?"

"If you pinky promise to come back again," With that the boy held out his pinky and the girl intertwine her pinky with his.

"Pinky promise"

**Flashback end**

Sasuke was sleeping in his classroom and dreaming about his pink hair friend.

"Sakura…" he mumbled.

"Hey Teme! Wake up I need to tell you something," yelled a loud knuckle-head boy known as Naruto. Sasuke quickly cover his ears at the loudness and hit him up top of the head so hard Naruto had a bump which he held it.

"Itaiiiii!!! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, don't yell at me when I'm right in front of you," he replied, "Anyways what's the news?"

"Well, you see… can you give me advice how to ask Hinata-chan out?" said Naruto while playing with his fingers while blushing. Sasuke just gave him a lazy look.

"Just ask her to a place you want to eat."

"Oh… Thanks Teme, I owe you one. Wait a minute, I owe you nothing." said Naruto as he search for Hinata while Sasuke just yawn and was about to fall asleep.

"Hey cousin, guess what?" said Sasuke's cousin Sai.

"What?" said Sasuke in a grumpy mood.

"I heard there is a new student who just transfers in and they say she's hot," then Sai nudge his elbow at Sasuke's side.

"I bet she'll fall for either you, Gaara, Neji, your brother, his friend Deidara, Sasori, or me. So want to make a bet that one of us can steal her first kiss because I already made the bet with them like we always do," said Sai. When Sasuke heard his brother is in it, he stood up from his seat and held out his hands.

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks, the usual," with that they shook hands. Class was about to start so Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Neji took their seats (Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori are in tenth grade) and are waiting for the new students. Then their teacher, Iruka, enter the class

"Hello class, today we have a new student and she is a little bit shy so be gentle to her, let's all welcome, Haruno Sakura," said Iruka. Then all four boys (Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Neji) eyes widen when they saw the person who stepped in.

Done!

Jenny: To tell you guys the truth, I'm more a high school adventure type.

Naruto: You are?

Jenny: You know Naruto it's really kind of obvious?

Naruto How?

Jenny: There is I'm a someone, Sakura's High School Adventures, and this story.

Naruto: Oh…

Jenny: Well, see you guys on the next chapter of…

Jenny and Naruto: "Pinky Promise"


	2. Sakura meets 'them' again

Jenny: Hi guys! This is the second chapter of 'Pinky Promise'! Hope you enjoy it!

Naruto: And today we have another person joining with us today. Spotlights!

Sasuke: What the- Jenny, Naruto what the fuck am I here?

Jenny: Language, language Sasuke.

Sasuke: I don't give a rat's ass and now tell me why the hell I'm here?!

Naruto: Duh, Sasuke, You're doing the disclaimer today.

Sasuke: But that's tell next week.

Jenny: Look at the calendar it closely.

Sasuke: 'Looks at calendar' Oh… She doesn't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Sakura meets them again

"Hi everyone! My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 16 years old, my hair natural, and I came from America," said Sakura while the rest of the boys started to drool and have hearts in their eyes at her. Which made her uneasy and sweat dropped.

"_I hope this class end soon,"_ though Sakura.

**Lunchtime**

Sakura went outside and sat a familiar spot; she was sitting under a Sakura tree where she promises a boy. She took out her lunch and started eating.

"May I join you?" said a voice in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and it was Sasuke.

"Sure," said Sakura. When he sat beside her, he smirked up against the Sakura petals.

"Ano… excuse me, do I know you?" ask Sakura.

"This place it reminds me of someone from eight years ago, who also…" He turns to face Sakura, "made a pinky promise." When Sakura heard that, she started to choke on her rice balls. Sasuke helped her by patting her back really hard, and then Sakura started to cough.

"You're still the clumsy girl from eight years ago," said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura only glared at him.

"Hey! What's that… suppose… to… mean…" Then it all came back to her about Sasuke and the promise they did.

"Sasuke is that you?" said Sakura which only made him smirk.

"So you've finally noticed," Then a single tear roll down her face.

"Sasuke 'sniff' you don't know 'sniff' how much I miss you," with that Sakura hug Sasuke and sobbed at the same time. Sasuke's eyes soften and stroke her hair.

"Sakura, I'm glad you kept your promise," Sakura looked up to Sasuke and nod with a smile. Then Sasuke stood up and help Sakura up.

"Come on you clumsy girl, let's get back to school," said Sasuke. Which made Sakura fumed.

"Stop calling me clumsy and let me guess, you haven't changed a bit since we've met."

"What the heck are you talking about; can't you tell I've grown mature and handsome?"

"The only thing I can see is the little Sasuke who's trying to beat Itachi, but only lose to him," said Sakura. This made Sasuke's turn to fume.

"What do you mean I lose, I never lose to him."

"Right…"

"Grrr… I'm gonna' get you for that," With that Sasuke chase after Sakura all the way to school.

"Ahhh!!! Someone help me, this guy is a maniac!"

In the hallway, Sakura was running towards class for her life while laughing and Sasuke just smiled and chasing her. Then Sakura bump into someone and fell on the ground, while Sasuke caught up with her.

"Gomenasai," said Sakura while looking at the person who she bumps, who gave her a blank look.

"Sakura, is that you?" said the stranger who is Itachi.

"Ehhh!! Itachi is that you?!" exclaim Sakura as Itachi help her up.

"Itachi!" Sakura hug him, "Itachi, I miss you so much," Then Sakura let go of him.

"Wow, you change a lot," said Itachi that made Sakura smirk.

"So you notice," she replied, and then Sasuke join them.

"Nope, she hadn't change at all," he said.

"Just as I thought," said Itachi, while Sakura fell down anime style.

"Can't you guys tell I've grown beautiful?" Then they study her and smirked.

"Nope, the only thing we see is little clumsy Sakura," said Itachi. Then Sakura started to heat up in anger and cracked her knuckles.

"Why I ought to-" With that, Itachi and Sasuke deserve a bump on their heads.

"Ow… Why do you still do that to us and why not our cousin Sai?" said Sasuke.

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice behind Sakura. All three of them look at the person which is Sai.

"Hi ugly, welcome back," said Sai with a smile. Then Sakura got angry again and also punch Sai on the head.

"Ow ugly, why do you have to hit so hard," said Sai. When he look at her again and only see Sakura have tears roll down her face.

"Sai I miss you, you idiot," With that, she hug him which made Sai's eyes soften.

"Come on ugly, let's get back to class." As they went back to class Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai sat a desk close to each other. Sakura is between them.

"Well, well if it isn't little Sakura," said a voice in front of Sakura. She slowly trails her eyes to where the voices were and looked up to see two people who were Gaara and Neji. Both of them smirked down at her.

"N-Neji, Gaara is that you?" Both of them smirk down on her. Then she just jumps on them to the ground and hugs them real tight.

"Oh, I miss you guys so much," What she didn't know is that she's choking them, but notices it when their face turns blue. (Imagine: Gaara + Blue face XD) Then Sakura let go of them.

"Oh, sorry guys," said Sakura with a sweat drop when both of them collapsed on the floor.

**After school**

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Neji walked towards the gate of the school to only meet Itachi, a blonde guy, and a red hair.

"Hi Itachi, who's your friends?" ask Sakura.

"Don't tell me you forgotten us, yeah," said the blonde guy.

"Wait a minute, I know that person who said 'yeah' at the end of the sentence," Then Sakura lunged at the blonde guy with a hug.

"Deidara, I miss you so much!!!" Then she turns to the red head and lung right at him with a hug.

"Sasori, I miss you too!!!!!!!"

Done!!!!!!!

Jenny: Sorry, if it's short because I ran out of ideas, so if you guys kindly give me some advice, please tell me.

Naruto: Well Jenny-chan, I know you'll get some advices.

Sasuke: Or you'll get stuck as always.

Jenny: What's that suppose to mean Sasuke? Anyways, that's the end of the chapter of…

Jenny, Naruto, Sasuke: 'Pinky Promise'


	3. Walking to 'her' house

Jenny: Hi everyone! As I know you guys are dying for this chappy.

Sakura: And we all know you guys will enjoy it!

Sasuke: Can I leave?

Jenny: No, why?

Sasuke: Because this is stupid…

Naruto, Jenny, & Sakura: 'Gasp'

Naruto: Way to go Teme, now you hurt Jenny-chan's feelings.

Sasuke: She doesn't have feelings; I bet she doesn't even know the word feelings.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, I think you went too far.

Jenny: Sasucy-chan you're a pain in the ass, so I'm going to torture you. 'Takes out a rope'

Sasuke: Wait, I didn't mean it. Kami-sama, help! 'Gets tackled' 

Naruto: You know teme deserve this.

Sakura: Yeah, so I'll try to ignore it.

Sakura & Naruto: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Walking to 'her' house

"I'm glad you kept all of our promises Sakura," said Sasori, Sakura release from the hug and smiles at him. Then the crew walked home with Sakura, then all of a sudden a boy grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura slowly turn to the person and it was a boy with huge eyebrows, Sakura twitch at this.

"Hello Cherry Blossom, I'm Rock Lee, please be my girl friend, I'll protect you until I die," Then he did the guy pose. Sakura sweat dropped and the boys gave him a glare and lots of twitchy eyebrows.

"No thanks," Sakura said. This made Lee's face fill with disappointment.

"What, why not?" he ask.

"Because you're too weird Lee," Sasuke answer for her. Lee turned around and walked away with tears anime styled.

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura hug behind him.

"No problem," he replied. As they were walking and talking on the way, Sakura suddenly fell on the ground on her knees. Which made they boys stop their tracks, Itachi crouch down almost the same height as Sakura, but 5 inches taller.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He ask.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle," she replied which made them all sweat dropped.

"You were right Sasuke, she still clumsy," said Neji, which made them all chuckled. Sakura, then, wave her arms in the air like manic and have lots of steam from her ears.

"I am not clumsy!" she yelled. When she stood up, she try to walk but fail, instead she fell forward, which Deidara and Sasori caught her.

"Sakura, you know better not to walk with a sprain, yeah," Deidara grin.

"Here," Itachi crouch in front of her, but on the back side, "Get on my back."

"Yay! Piggyback ride!" she exclaims and got on his back.

The rest of the boys were disappointed, but when they started to examine her hair which grew longer and stopped on the waist, but then when they went further, they saw an inch of her panties. (Perverts!) They blush red and couldn't take there eye off of it. When Sakura was about to ask something, she looked at the boys and trail down to see what were they looking at, then gasp and blush in an embarrassment.

"Itachi, can you put me down," Itachi did what she told, she turn to the boys with an angry face. The boy's reaction… They froze like a statue would do, and swallow hard.

"I can't believe you guys are perverts," Sakura yelled, and then she hits everyone on the head except for Itachi. Sakura turned around with a 'hmph'.

"Itachi, at least your not one of them," Sakura smiles and Itachi smirks at his friends, "I'll just use your shoulder and hop back to my house." Itachi nodded.

…

"You live here?!" They all exclaim. Sakura nodded, it was a really small house with a small gate that's the height of their thighs.

"Why?" she ask.

"Well, it's just that last time we visit to your house, it was like a mansion," said Sai.

"Oh, well my parents work at America, and they don't accept American money in Japan," Sakura explained. (I made that up so go with it.)

"Then how did you afford this house?" Sasuke ask.

"Well, I use my parent's money when we left," she replied.

"Okay, whatever you say, bye," said Sasori. Then all of them say their goodbyes and left. Sakura wave goodbye and when their figures were out of sight, she walked the other direction from where they walked to 'her' house.

Sakura walked in the park and then kept on walking to the forest until she reaches towards a tent. Sakura sighed.

"Well, better go catch some fish," With that she grabs a rod and headed towards a lake. She caught three fish, at night time she made a fire and cooks them. After eating them; she went towards the tent and fell asleep.

The next day, Sakura quickly got up and run to where the crew might meet her and pick her up to school. She opens the gates and went to the door steps, and then she pretends that she walked out the door and opens the gate and closes it behind her.

"Hey Sakura," said Neji. Sakura turned around and smiles at him.

"Oh, hi Neji," Sakura greeted back. Then she looked around to see if there are any of her friends coming.

"Sakura don't worry, our friends agreed that we take turns to walk you to the school and to your house," Neji explained.

"Oh… okay, that's fine with me," then both were now walking towards to the school.

During locker time, Sakura and Sasuke were talking about the time when they were kids and laugh about it.

"Ok Sasuke, I got to go to my class now, so I'll see you later," With that Sakura walked away. Sasuke was about to do the same thing, but saw something shining on the floor. He picked it up; it was a necklace with a solid Sakura flower on it.

"_I'll give it back after school,"_ he thought. Then he went towards his class.

After school, Sasuke forgot to give it back while talking and walking Sakura to her house. They stopped in front of _her _house.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke," Sakura walked towards the door while Sasuke walked away. Then Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and stopped his track. He pulled out something from his pocket and held out the necklace.

"_I almost forgot about this," _He thought and walked back.

When he walked back, he saw Sakura walking at the other direction. Sasuke just follow her and kept quiet. What's strange to him is that Sakura still have her book bag on. Sasuke, hid behind something close, every time Sakura's looks back. Then he follows her to the park, then the woods. He kept on following until she stops; he hide behind the closest tree and examines the place.

"I'm finally home," Sakura said. Sasuke's eye widens and turns around the opposite direction where she is.

"_So she's been lying this whole time? She lives here, with no house or even an apartment?" _he thought.

"Well, time for fishing," he heard her. When he looked back at her, he can see her figure walking towards a lake. Sasuke hesitantly follow her, and then he hid behind a tree and watches her until she stops fishing.

**Sakura's pov**

I looked behind me, I thought I felt someone watching me, but then a rabbit jumps out behind a tree. I giggled at this; maybe I was just imaging things. Then I felt something nibbled the bait so I pull my rod and railed in (sp?). When I caught like 3 of them, I stood up from my spot and was about to walk into the forest to reach my tent when something or someone came out behind the tree.

"Sakura, why did you lie, why didn't you tell me?"

**End of Sakura's pov**

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Sakura pretended to lie again. Sasuke frown at this.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I know you live in a tent," Sakura turn away, but didn't know Sasuke was walking toward her until his hands were on her shoulders. Sakura looked at him.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke looked straight into her eyes to find answers, but found none.

"Sasuke, I… I don't know," Sakura turns away again, but Sasuke held her chin and forcefully making her look at him.

"Why did you lie about you living in a house?" Then Sakura slowly burst out crying and gripped on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke hug her around the waist.

"I don't know, I just don't know why," Sakura wipes her tears away, "Maybe, I liked this place Sasuke, it's really peaceful living here," Sakura pulls back.

"Well, you can't live here forever, it's a bad habit for a little girl," Sasuke smirks.

"Hey! For your info, I am not little," Sakura crosses her arms and turn away. Sasuke chuckles at her childish way.

"Sakura…" Sakura turn around and listen what Sasuke has to say, "Come and live with me." Sakura was shocked.

"Y-You really mean it?" Sasuke grins and slowly nodded. Sakura smiles big and tears slowly roll down on her cheek. She jumps at Sasuke and hugs him. Sasuke lost balance and landed on the ground.

"Thank you so much Sasuke."

Done!

Jenny: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww……………………………… Saucy-chan I didn't know you were that sweet.

Sasuke: Mmf mff mmmfff! (Untie me now!)

Sakura: Jenny-chan I think he still has duck tape on his mouth.

Jenny: Oh sorry Saucy-chan, I hope this helps… 'Takes the duck tape off'

Sasuke: Oww! Why the hell do you have to do that fast?

Jenny: Bad Sasuke! 'Throws him out the window'

Sakura: 'Mouth hanging down'

Naruto: Ow… Teme get off of me!

Sasuke: I wish I can dobe, but I'm still tie up!

Naruto: Don't call me a dobe!

Sasuke: Then untie me!

Naruto: I wish I can, but I'm under here!

Sakura: Don't worry Sasuke-kun I'm coming! 'Ran out the door'

Jenny: See you guys soon!


	4. IMPORTANT! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys and girls, I know I haven't update lately. I'm just been so depress now and then because I lost two of my best friends last year because one of them died in a car wreck and the other got ran over… Also, last year, I lost my long-living cat I loved so much. Now, one of my friends in Illinois had a heart attack and barely made it… But one problem is he has 83 chance on dieing… Now, I was working on the chapters and try to think any ideas for it, but all of the sudden… I found out my pc has a virus; so right now, I'm using my brother's computer to type. I'm really am sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to make it up when I have my pc back. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you.**

**Love always,**

**Jenny**


End file.
